


xiangjiang river

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on Xiangjiang River, Gen, Implied Violence, Mild Blood, Organized Crime, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: yixing looks down at his city, and smiles.
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	xiangjiang river

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first drabble in a series celebrating yixing's birthday month! a new one will be posted every day until the 31st. hope you enjoy!

The city glimmers in the darkness—neon lights from billboards refract off the glass windows of the office buildings and high rises. The highway glows a rich yellow—almost gold, in the black of night—snaking its way alongside and over the river that cuts through the city. Yixing stands from where he had been seated and walks to the edge of the room. Lightly, he fingers the edge of his smartly cut suit, and peers out from the floor-to-ceiling window.

A knock sounds at the door of his suite—he doesn’t bother turning around when it slowly opens.

“Sir,” the man’s voice is nervous, and vaguely, Yixing feels a prickle of irritation run down his spine.

Keeping his voice coolly neutral, he prompts, “Well?” when the man doesn’t seem to be forthcoming with information.

A brief moment of silence, then, “Everything’s been taken care of,” and Yixing nods in concordance. “Is there anything else you will need, sir?”

Yixing shakes his head minutely. From the reflection in the window, he sees the man bow slowly, if not with a little trepidation, before hastily backing out and shutting the door quietly behind him.

He stares out the window a moment longer, contemplating his city, before turning around and striding to the bathroom.

Carefully, Yixing unfastens his cuff links, dropping them with a clink on the side of the sink. He peels the suit jacket off, rolling his shoulders slightly before wincing at the tightness in them. Looking down at his crisp white button up, he sighs before unbuttoning it slowly and leaving it crumpled on the floor. He makes quick work of the rest of his clothes, sweeping them all into a pile for someone else to pick up and dispose of later.

He turns the shower on, and steps in.

The water runs red.


End file.
